


Sunkissed (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius自从被Azkaban释放之后总是喜欢呆在户外。由Remus监管着的生活让他特别清楚地明白了，狼人的嗅觉是异常敏锐的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54161) by LdyBastet. 



 

**灿烂**

 

 

Title: Sunkissed

Author: LdyBastet （<http://ldybastet.insanejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Remus/Lucius

Rating: ~~NC-17~~ Adult content, Hot

 

**Summary:**

Lucius has taken to spending time outside after his release from Azkaban. Living under the watchful eye of Remus, he learns the hard way that a werewolf's sense of smell is very sensitive.

 

**Warning:**

AU. Rough sex. Rimming.

 

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter universe and characters belong to JK Rowling. I have borrowed them without ill intent and I make no money. No people, neither real nor fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

 

**Notes:**

Beta-read by [**snapelike**](http://snapelike.insanejournal.com/). ~1800 words. Post-Azkaban fic. Written for the 'Internet is for Porn' challenge on Pornish Pixies, before the release of DH.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://ldybastet.insanejournal.com/391492.html>

 

 

授权（时隔一年，终于要到了OTZ）：

 

Hello again! :)

 

Thank you so much for asking. Yes, of course you may translate it. :) I'm flattered that you like it so much and would like others to read it too.

 

LdyBastet

 

 

摘要：

Lucius自从被Azkaban释放之后总是喜欢呆在户外。由Remus监管着的生活让他特别清楚地明白了，狼人的嗅觉是异常敏锐的。

 

警告：

AU，粗犷的动作戏，Rimming

 

 

某鱼注：

大野狼出没哦XD

我实在弄不太懂这位作者的分级，于是，既然看到了NC17，那么我还是尽量NC17了OTZ

 

 

**=== Sunkissed** **灿烂 ===**

 

 

Remus抬头，随着打开的房门，目之所见铺满灿烂的阳光，身材修长的铂金色长发贵族踏着那份流转的光晕静静走进来。自从Lucius被Azkaban释放开始，无论雨雪风霜，他每天都会走出去逛逛。Remus很理解，经过了那么长时间被囚禁在冰冷潮湿，四面灰墙的监狱里，能够感受阳光拂面，微风卷起发梢，清新的空气，落雨的畅快……这根本是无法抗拒的诱惑。

 

木门咔哒一声关闭，整个房间恢复了更加柔和的亮度。Lucius心安理得来到他们的小客厅，只不过表情完全隐藏在了窗外日光投下的阴影之中。Remus清楚Lucius接下来要做什么，经过之前几周的观察，他想都不用想就知道男人脸上肯定带着轻蔑的冷笑，用他那特有的姿势，轻轻晃着屁股走过，使得外袍在长腿周围卷起层层波浪。

 

 

Lucius Malfoy很性感，Remus比谁都看得更清楚。满月愈是临近，这种潜在的感觉就愈能影响到他的情绪。

 

“出去了？”再一次，理智尚未反应过来的时候他已经开了口。

 

“难以想象。”Lucius的声音永远带着傲慢。倘若只听他说话，你绝不可能相信他最近才刚刚从监狱中被放出来，交予凤凰社看管。“你的推理能力今天简直等于零。没错，我出去过了。外面天气好的不得了。”

 

他侧身靠近，拿起Remus正读着的报纸。“有什么有趣的新闻么？”漫不经心问一句，Lucius便不再做声，径自浏览大标题。男人铂金色的长发滑落耳畔，扫过Remus的脸颊。羽毛般轻柔的触碰同样带着一股清爽的草药芬芳，当Remus转过脸面对Lucius的时候，他几乎要被男人肌肤上淡淡的香气所折服。心底的什么东西瞬间脆生生断裂了。

 

伴着一声低吼，Remus腾地起身，抓住Lucius的双肩，将对方狠狠按在墙壁上。他把脸埋进金发男人的颈窝，深深吸了口气，几种混合而成的味道充斥鼻腔——更多的盈盈青草，些许男人本身丝丝缕缕的麝香，一点点泥土，还有些只能被形容为阳光的温暖。所有这些，不出意料地唤醒了他体内的那头公狼——明天就是满月了，野兽的狂野早已耐不住寂寞，蠢蠢欲动，呼之欲出——而此刻，它想要的可远远不止这点儿。Remus没理会Lucius的惊呼，其实他几乎没有察觉到，只是沉溺于轻舔那令人迷醉的肌肤，品尝味蕾传来的盛宴。

 

他能感觉到，欲望之火在体内渐渐燃起燎原之势，被那气息，那味道，那温暖而坚实的身子所带来的压力催生得更加炽烈。上帝啊，他绝对需要更多更多！双手不由自主攀上Lucius的长袍，下一秒竟发现男人居然根本就半敞着领口，于是Remus禁不住呻吟一声。

 

“你光着身子晒日光浴去了，是不是？”他问道，Lucius点点头。Remus脑海中浮现出那幅画面——Lucius一丝不挂，伸展开四肢躺在草地上，阳光为他保养良好的身体镀上一层金色，灵动着越过他的肌理，他的长发，然后他起来，只是为了进屋才披上袍子。随着另一声咆哮，Remus扯开了剩下的布料。“你知道自己究竟有多么好闻么？”

 

这既是折磨也是福佑，Remus痴迷地享用着裸呈眼前的每一寸肌肤，吸气，舔吮，轻啃，舌尖飞快掠过Lucius乳尖上敏感的凸起，随即用力含进口中，夹在齿缝中蹂躏。Lucius的呻吟听上去如此悦耳，抚慰了他体内的那头猛兽。Remus扳着Lucius靠墙站好，一只手搭在他小腹上，屈膝跪地，埋首于金发男人胯间略显粗糙的毛发之中。

 

 

更多的味道，此时愈发强烈了，有点腥咸，带着汗水带着阳光带着麝香带着……阴茎。Remus脑中一片空白，无法思考，停不下来，他迷恋地用双唇包裹Lucius半勃起的欲望，尽情吸舔。感受到那性器急速反应，最终变得粗壮，抵上他的舌头，将口腔整个充满时，Remus喉间再次溢出呻吟。他用空着的手指拨开包皮，扶稳固定，全心投入地让坚硬的柱状物在唇间进出。Lucius小腹上的肌肉在他掌下轻轻颤抖，金发男人呼吸加速，不过这些对公狼来说还差得远，野性的欲望推动Remus，怂恿他恣意攫取，宣布所有权。

 

 

就在他打算重新站起来的一瞬间，Remus无意中瞥见了Lucius全然卸下防备的表情。金发巫师倚着身后的墙壁，紧闭双眼，唇瓣微张……在他脸上没有丝毫挑衅，没有凶狠，没有争斗。公狼在Remus体内嚎叫，张牙舞爪，Remus几乎不能压制住这份本能。于是他再度抓住Lucius，将他推向沙发。现在长袍显得碍事了，所以Remus迅速拉下男人仅剩的衣物丢弃在地，同时压着Lucius面朝下伏在沙发上。

 

Lucius这幅姿势，头冲下，胸膛紧紧贴在沙发坐椅上，苍白的屁股高高翘起，在眼前招摇，如此景象让Remus被欲火灼烤到浑身疼痛，褐发巫师彻底失控了。他猛力分开Lucius的双腿，凑近那诱人的臀缝，从缩紧的阴囊一路舔到尾椎末端。欲望勃发的气息令他渴望得发疯，舌尖挤进幽闭的褶皱，舔舐，品尝，回味。上帝啊，他真的需要这个，需要去做，去占有这个男人，掠夺他，狠狠操他，声明他是专属于自己的。Remus心脏狂跳，阴茎抽痛不已，那么剧烈，那么不达目的誓不罢休。嘶哑地吼叫一声，舌头深深插入Lucius盛情邀请的甬道，他终于撕开自己的衣服，释放出压抑许久的渴望。

 

手上动作丝毫没有停滞，公狼才不会这么轻易被安抚。它想要的是Lucius，不是什么短暂的手淫，然后无力空虚地射在地板上。Lucius又开始难耐地喘息，扭动屁股凑近Remus的脸，在沙发垫子上磨蹭着坚挺的阴茎，这已经根本超越了Remus能够忍受的极限。他重新自下而上舔吻Lucius的脊骨，轻啃吸咬光裸的脊背，直到整个人贴上Lucius的后心，Remus的龟头顶在那早已湿润的入口跃跃欲试。

 

“哦上帝，”Lucius惊喘，猛向前趴，拼命减轻身后的压力。“不能没有润滑（Not dry）！Lupin！”

 

金发男人声音中那份绝望的惶恐令Remus来了个急刹车。“什么？”他不耐烦地吼道。

 

“绝对不能没有润滑，”Lucius重复，“用点油，或者什么别的！”

 

“哦……那么召唤过来吧！”Remus脑子乱成一团，完全没办法将思路连贯，更别提咒语之类的魔法了。现在他能想到的全部都只是欲望本能以及热血沸腾的气息。

 

厨房那边传来轻微的撞击声，然后一个瓶子迎面飞出。Remus急匆匆抓住，顺势拔去塞子，将那芳香的精油涂抹在阴茎上的时候，他的手指一直抖个不停。准备就绪，他重新挪过去，一只手握住高昂的勃起，另一只手固定Lucius的位置。

 

向前挺身，火热窄小的甬道为他敞开，又紧紧吸咬住所带来的触感让Remus叹息着呻吟起来。他知道Lucius贴着自己阴茎的脉动，每一次深入戳刺都能感觉得到。金发男人完美地包容着他；强烈的官能接替理智，驱使他前后保持节奏。越来越快，越来越用力。他五指几乎陷进Lucius的臀瓣，凶狠地操弄他，将巨大的阴茎毫不留情侵入男人体内。房间中回荡着情欲的旖旎，轻喘低吟，咆哮呜咽，啜泣惊叫还有叹息。浸满荷尔蒙空气环绕着他们两人：肌肤相亲，阴茎抽动，放荡纵情，精油的幽香，汗水的滚烫，肾上腺素的激烈……绝没有什么能与之抗衡。

 

快感一波接一波席卷，每一次在Lucius紧致的甬道内进出都会在他身上点燃新一轮美味的刺激。公狼满意了，不过还没有打算结束。它独占着Remus身下顺从的躯体，掠夺着那呻吟喘息的男人，向前再向前，为他烙上专属于自己的标记。Remus啃咬Lucius肩头的肌肤，稍稍使力，栖身贴近，伸臂绕过去，握住了金发男人湿漉漉的阴茎。

 

Lucius唇间破碎的惊叫在Remus脑中犹如横空掠过一道红色的闪电，他用力撸动，爱抚金发男人，直到感觉环绕包容着自己的肌肉骤然缩紧，挤压得那么美妙。Lucius高潮的时候，温热精液的味道加入进来，Remus再也忍不住了，跟随Lucius越过巅峰，嘶哑地咆哮，用自己的种子在金发男人身上刻下印记。

 

 

情事过后，整个房间沉默无声，彷佛空气也凝滞了一般。只有那浓烈的味道依旧漂浮着，不时撩拨Remus的感官。他现在已经平静了，温暖而餍足，就好像过去的两周只是为了这一刻积聚酝酿似的，只为了能让Remus释放那些他压抑不了的欲望。公狼在他体内崛起，唯有靠本能去反应，不过那已经足够让他忘却自我了。Lucius在他身下动了动，当Remus柔软下来的阴茎滑出甬道时金发男人发出了小小的叹息。倏然间，某个想法从Remus脑中蹦出来。

 

“我都不知道你是不是真的想要。”一丝微弱的内疚在脑海深处探出触角。

 

Lucius只是模模糊糊咕哝着什么，Remus一边凝视他，一边思索究竟刚才发生了什么。金发男人几乎没有试着踢开或者反抗他，也没有说一句或者做出任何不情愿的动作，甚至任Remus予取予求，全盘接受……不易察觉的微笑荡漾开去，淡化了心中的愧疚之情。他偷偷用目光流连过Lucius几乎脱力般一动不动的身子。非常好，不过Remus可必须要动一动了，于是他坐起来，自然而然看到了地板上的那个小瓶子。其实玻璃瓶早就已经倾倒，里面的精油缓缓氤氲开来。Remus用力嗅了嗅，现在，他终于恢复了原本的感官，闻到了熟悉的味道。

 

“你召唤过来的究竟是什么？”

 

“啥？”

 

“那个油？橄榄油么？”

 

Lucius点点头，翻过身看到Remus的时候稍稍抖了一下。“特级初榨（Extra virgin）。”

 

Remus傻呆呆瞪着他。特级初榨橄榄油……“Lucius，”他能感觉到自己有些抽搐的嘴角，很快就要忍不住了。“特级初榨！”Lucius也慢慢弯出笑弧，继而发展成爆笑，Remus自然加入进来，笑成一团。

 

两人上气不接下气，终于笑不动了以后，Remus一手滑上Lucius的大腿，“千万别告诉我你还是个雏儿。”

 

“才怪，不过距离我上次这么彻底地被人上已经过去好久了。”

 

Remus点点头，将金发男人拉进怀里。“没准儿距离下次不会太久的。特别是如果你坚持整天让外面的太阳留下吻痕的话。”

 

Lucius窃笑，“他们说这一周都是阳光普照。”

 

Remus低吼，“你在玩儿火，你明明知道的，是不是？”

 

“错，我在和狼人嬉戏。”Lucius一本正经回答，在Remus双臂间找了个更舒服的位置，心满意足地舒一口气。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2010/3/25

 

 


End file.
